1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optics and communication.
2. Background of the Invention
Fiber optics technology is used in networks to carry data. Optical fibers can carry data using optical signals at high data rates with very good signal quality. In a network, optical signals are generated by transmitters and sent over optical fibers to receivers.
Network security has become increasingly important. Unfortunately, optical fibers can be vulnerable to intrusion. For example, an intruder can bend a single-mode or multi-mode optical fiber to tap a portion of light traveling through a fiber. The intruder can then intercept data traveling in the optical signals carried by an optical fiber without causing a significant signal loss at a receiver. In this way, the security of a network can be compromised at a fiber link without anyone realizing it.
What is needed is an improved method and system for monitoring and managing optical fiber links. In particular, the integrity and quality of a fiber link needs to be monitored and managed.